


All the days since you've been gone - ( Português)

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Gerlonso Fics [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie sente falta de Xabi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the days since you've been gone - ( Português)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alguém vai acreditar se eu disser que sou a dona deles? Acho que não, né? Meu pagamento é apenas os comentários de todas as lindas pessoas que vêm aqui e me deixam muito feliz!
> 
> Beta-reader: Todos os erros são meus.

**All the days since you've been gone**

Stevie encostou a cabeça no banco do carro e respirou fundo, mais uma vez. Ficaria mais fácil com o passar do tempo, todos diziam, contudo, cada dia parecia mais difícil do que o anterior.

Ele olhou para o relógio e saiu do carro. Ele preferia não fazê-lo, mas sabia que nada ficaria melhor se permanecesse lá por mais um minuto ou pela vida inteira, ele não estaria lá dentro naquele dia e provavelmente nunca mais.

Chegar ao vestiário tinha se tornado a pior parte de cada dia. Estar lá e não ouvi-lo respirar, rir, ou apenas vê-lo sentado ali. Doía. Mas ele tinha que ir, sorrir e ser o capitão. Naquele dia, ficou aliviado ao encontrar apenas Pepe Reina e James Carragher lá.

"Olhe para você.", Reina disse se aproximando e colocando o rosto de Steve entre suas mãos. "Parece quinze anos mais velho do que ontem. Você precisa se cuidar, meu amigo.”

"Eu sei, eu sei... Eu estou tentando, Reina", Stevie disse olhando nos olhos dele. "Mas... tem sido tão difícil."

Reina deu dois tapas suaves em seus rostos e sacudiu-o pelos ombros.

"Você precisa tentar mais. Mais forte.", disse Carragher. "Pelo amor de Deus, Stevie. Você é mais forte do que isso. Nós sabemos disso, todo mundo sabe.”

"Eu estou tentando, Jamie, por que vocês não acreditam em mim?", Stevie suspirou. "Mas todos os dias eu acordo e me lembro dele... de nós... todos os dias eu chego aqui e sei que ele não vai estar ... Eu não posso ... às vezes é difícil respirar ... ", ele disse e ficou claro que tentava não chorar.

E os seus amigos tentavam não ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. E eles também tentavam não correr até ele e abraçá-lo tão forte quanto podiam. Então eles conversavam, tentavam distraí-lo, fazê-lo rir, sabiam que apoiar o sofrimento dele não era a melhor forma de ajudá-lo a superar a partida de Alonso. Mesmo assim, ignorando seus próprios conselhos, Pepe abraçou Stevie.

"Ele te ama, cara.", disse Pepe . "Você sabe que te ama p’ra caralho."

"Sim, eu sei.", disse Gerrard limpando as lágrimas, que não conseguiu parar, enquanto se soltava do abraço de Pepe. "Eu só gostaria de pensar que é o suficiente."

"Mas é o suficiente, cara.", disse Jamie e sorriu. "E você também tem a mim. Mais bonito e mais sexy, e mais alto e inglês e ...

"Cale a merda da boca, Carragher ", disse Pepe, dando um tapa na nuca de James. "Eu sou melhor que você, mais bonito, mais alto e eu sou o goleiro!"

Stevie riu e James se fingiu de ofendido.

"E nós estamos aqui por você, Stevie.", disse Reina o olhando para ele novamente. "Você sabe que estaremos do seu lado para qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, e você não pode ficar triste com a gente ao seu lado, hombre*.", ele tocou o ombro direito de Stevie e Carra fez a mesma coisa em seu ombro esquerdo.

Ele sabia disso. E ele também sabia que tudo o que diziam era verdade. Mas mesmo cercados por seus amigos, por suas filhas e por tudo que poderia deixá-lo feliz, ele não conseguia não deixar de se sentir triste e sozinho desde a partida de Xabi.

Ele até preferia pensar que ele só fora por um tempo e logo estaria de volta. Ele precisava pensar assim. Essa era a única forma de conseguir levantar todos os dias desde que ele se fora.

**Fim**

__________  
 _*Homem._


End file.
